PPGZ Exceleron
by Dazzle shine
Summary: New girl, New clothes, New threat, New powers, and maybe a little love. You might want to read the first 3 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Heyyyyy everyone. I'm Dazzle Shine, I used to be Rainbow Ridge. I know I was gone for a really long time and I am sorry I just wasn't feeling it. I can't remember how but I guess I changed my name...or something so I just wanted to say that I am going to be continuing Powerpuff girls z exceleron. It's just gonna be called something shorter. I will definitely try to update frequently. But please if you like the story at least give me one review. It's kinda weird not hearing from anyone. 


	2. Chapter 1 or 4?

** I do not own any of the characters from Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z! **I wish I did. I only own Aiko Mori and their new uniforms and attacks and weapons. Enjoy \(^w^)/

If you have not read the first few chapters then you should. You'll be lost without 'em. Just search exceleron and click on the story with the girl with glasses on.

* * *

><p>Buttercup's POV<p>

Blossom, this unknown girl, and I land in front of the professor's lab. As we walk towards the front door I hear the girl say,"Nice flowers."  
>"Thanks,"Blossom says,"Miyako planted them." I look down at that. When we walk in we see the professor (AN age 33 if you would like to know) and Ken (age 11) hard at work on their computers.  
>We walk in and the professor says,"Hey girls. Aiko, you can take off that visual distortion belt now." I look at the 13 year old with shock as she places a silver belt on the table and I hear Blossom whisper to herself,"I knew it!"<br>"You?"I ask. She smiles at me and gets a serious look on her face.  
>"I've been meaning to talk to you about this ever since I was first assigned to join you guys,"she starts,"What is with your ppgz suits?! It doesn't protect your personal lives at all. Your suits are meant to change your appearance so that you won't be recognizable when you're not your alter ego. Now I see you three flying around with the same face and hair as when you're not your alter ego. You could be easily recognized by your enemies when you're walking down the reminds me, I find it really confusing that you haven't been jumped by your enemies at all." Blossom and I look at each other. Aiko starts to panic and talk quietly,"Sorry sometimes I go overboard without knowing I have asked the professor to give you new belts ultimately changing your super heroine appearance so you look completely different."<br>The professor interrupts her,"Yes,well Aiko has explained to me that the designs are somewhat similar to the uniform she wore in America but they adjust to the person that wears them so it's personalized."  
>"Sweet!" I hear a similar voice say. Everyone turns to look at the alarmingly weak girl in the doorway to the professor's livingroom. Blossom runs towards Miyako and almost tackles her into a hug. I'm right next to her smiling like the rowdys just exploded. Aiko stands where she was before giving a warm smile.<br>"What are you doing walking around when you're not 100% percent better?" I ask with a stern tone. She has untransformed and is wearing the same clothes that she wore yesterday. There are multiple bandages on her head and she looks so exhausted.  
>Miyako rolls her eyes,"Kaoru cut the motherly act I'm fine. I'm practically getting stronger everyday."<br>"Still, don't go overboard,"Blossom warns. Miyako rolls her eyes but smiles again and looks over at Aiko who's lookin' kinda uncomfortable. Me and Momoko untransform.  
>"Hey, you're Aiko right?"she asks. Aiko gives a slight nod."Nice to meet you." Miyako tilts her head and smiles."You were talking about our new outfits."<br>"Oh yeah, everything including accessories and little design details are personalized for each of you. The belt just has to get used to you, then it will start to personalize."  
>Miyako and Momoko gave and squeal and started talking about jewelry and what not, I just gave them an eye roll. "So if there's personalization involved, does that mean that I don't have to wear a miniskirt anymore?" I ask with hope.<br>Aiko sweatdrops,"I don't really know Kaoru it's all up to your belt. Sorry." I sigh. I REALLY hope I don't have to wear a miniskirt. It's just too embarrassing. "You're also getting new powers."  
>Everyone looks up at that. New Powers. "YES!" Momoko, Miyako, and I shout out loud.<br>"Finally! I have been waiting for something new to use on Mojo for a long time now,"I explain.  
>"Yeah there will be new powers for all of us and new powers for individuals,"Aiko says.<br>It's official. I cannot stop smirking."Aw crap!"Momoko exclaims."It's 5:45! I gotta pick up Kuriko!" She runs to the door frantically. "Bye Kaoru, Miyako, Aiko, Professor, and Ken!"  
>Everyone sweatdrops and Aiko gives a little wave. I stretch my arms,"Well, I better get going. It's taco tuesday!" I walk towards the doorway and turn around to give Aiko a smirk and a thumbs up."Welcome to the team!"<p>

Miyako's POV

Kaoru runs out the door and all that's left is Me, Aiko and the professor and professor turns to me,"You might as well head home too Miyako,"he looks at Aiko,"You belts will be done by the tomorrow so you guys can try them out.  
>"Thanks professor,"I say.<br>"Thank you," Aiko looks up at me,"I'll walk with you to your house."  
>"You don't have to," I put my hands up in protest.<br>"No it's alright, my apartment is your way anyway."  
>"Well okay."I grab my keys and me and Aiko walk outside, waving to the professor and Ken.<p>

Outside

"So about the accessories,"I start to say. Aiko laughs.  
>"Yeah I see that you and Momoko like the idea of wearing jewelry and bows while crimefighting."<br>"This is gonna be so cool! I can't wait to try on the new outfits."  
>"...Miyako?"<br>"Hmm?"  
>"Have you had any new changes happen while you're fighting?"<br>"Um not that I can re- oh wait! I remember when I was fighting Boomer-"  
>"Boomer?"<br>"He's a rowdyruff boy. Or he used to be. I don't know what he is now. Anyway, about the thing that happened to me, I was fighting Boomer and out of nowhere I knew what to I could say that could make Boomer really angry and I just said them. That's how I got this,"I point to all the bandages on my head. I shake my head in shame. What would obaasan say?...OH MY GOSH! WHAT WOULD OBAASAN SAY WHEN I GOT HOME? I NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT WHAT I WOULD TELL HER!. While I'm having a mental break down Aiko looks up at my head and her eyes go wide.  
>"Boomer did that?!"<br>I sweatdrop. Is it possible that she has never heard of the Rowdyruffs but she's heard of us?"Wait. You said you don't know what the Rowdyruffs are anymore?" she asks.  
>"Yeah they don't have black z rays anymore so we don't know what they are. Why?"<br>"In America I used to hunt wizards."  
>"Wizards? Like wave a wand wizards?"<br>"Something like that. The wizards I'm talking about have different types of jewelry that gives them power ups so their spells are stronger. There are a range of different types from the ones who just want to create trouble, the weaklings, to the the wizards who have some sort of ulterior motive that we don't know about yet. Those are the really strong ones who don't have to say there spells out loud to cast them."  
>"Does our jewelry give up the power to cast spells too?" I ask excitedly.<br>"Um..no sorry they're just accessories. But we do have weapons that will help us fight them off."  
>"So what type of jewelry do wizards have?"<br>"Everything from earrings and rings to gauntlets and medallions."My eyes widen.  
>"And what if they have gems on their jewelry?"Aiko looks at me like a grew three heads and a tail.<br>"Then they're super ultra mega powerful." She exaggerates by opening her arms out is just great.  
>"How did you know about the gems?"<br>"Because I've seen it one the Roudyruffs' jewelry."  
>Her eyes go wide and Aiko becomes really pale. I just want to hug her and tell her everything's going to be alright.<br>"That's fine...they probably just are really low level wizards without the jewelry so they won't be that powerful." She makes one of those nervous laughs people do when they're trying to convince themselves that everything is going to be okay.  
>We stop in front of my gigantic house and I pull out my keys.<br>Aiko cranks her head up to look at the roof of the house."This place is gigantic." I laugh and open the door.  
>"Bye Aiko. Be careful out there." She waves me good bye and I walk in ready to face the wrath of my obaasan.<p> 


	3. new belts, new uniform

D.S.:RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU THINK AIKO IS SUPER KAWAII

Momoko,Miyako,and D.S. raise their hands while Kaoru shakes her head

Aiko puffs her cheeks and looks away while mubbling: Mou...I'm not kawaii...

PPGZ: Dazzle shine doesn't own anything that the owner of the PPGZ owns

D.S.:please enjoy

* * *

><p>Aiko's POV<p>

I'm sitting under a tree on a grassy hill reading a really big book. It's oddly warm for a fall day. The tree is bare, with no leaves around. I sigh, it's almost winter. I LOVE the snow even though there was that incident with the redsnow and all…..That reminds me, those rowdyruffs that Miyako was talking about, they might be really powerful. I know she's not talking about those guys that I beat when I was helping Blossom and Buttercup because they were extremely weak. And the red and green one had hair that was way too long in my opinion but whatever.

The professor finally finished the belts even though it only took him a day to.

Flashback start

_"I finished the belts Aiko, but don't they seem a bit big?"he asked me._

_ "No it's fine they adjust to the owner's waist size. Where's ken?" I look around for the 11 year old. _

_ "He's at a science camp, studying neuroscience so he can degrade the teams' nervous levels to make sure you become brave warriors."_

_I sweatdrop,"Well okay." Is he always that serious?_

Flashback end

My hair is in a High ponytail that ends at the start of my waist. I'm not wearing my fake glasses. I have on a yellow tank top with brown jogging shorts that end mid-thigh. I'm also wearing yellow sneakers with two knee socks. One yellow and one brown. In case you didn't know, I like to mix things up a little. With me is a gray worn out sack with everyone's belts in them. I asked Miyako to tell Momoko and Kaoru to meet me on this hill too so we can test the belts.

I look up and see Kaoru running up the hill. Her hair is the same and she has on a green tank top with yellow edges. She also has light green yoga pants with dark green sneakers. She gives me a smile.

"Sup, Aiko. Why did you want to meet on a hill again?" she says through exasperated breaths. I close my book and place it on the withering grass.

"It'll be better for us to fly off a high point to test how fast we can fly,"I say.

"Oh." I pick up the sack and rummage through it looking for her belt. I hand her a neon green belt with a lime green star where the compact used to be on the old belts that says PPGE.

She holds it up so it hangs down,"Isn't this way too big for me," she gestures to her waist.

I laugh and keep rummaging through the bag,"Don't worry just try it on."She puts the belt around her waist and it snaps.

"Now commencing adjustment,"it says in a female robotic voice. The belt starts to get smaller until it fits Kaoru's waist.

"Cool!"she exclaims. "They talk?"

"Yeah they're kinda like assistants." I stick my head out of the sack to see Miyako and Momoko right next to me looking in the sack. I jump back and give a little squeal.

"Kawaii!" they both say. Kaoru rolls her eyes and goes back to fiddling with her belt while I puff out my cheeks and cross my arms.

"Don't do that again," I crawl back to the sack and hand them their belts while taking my belt out.

You can hear the snap of their belts as they put it on. Miyako and Momoko's belts have a female voice. Momoko's belt is neon pink and the heart in the middle is a pastel pink and it's basically the same for Miyako, neon blue and the flower shape in the middle is turquoise.

"PPGE?" Momoko asks.

"PowerPuff Girls Exceleron" I explain pulling out my belt. It's yellow and the diamond in the middle is light brown. I put it around my waist holding it so it doesn't slip and it starts to tighten.

Narrator POV

"Adjustment complete,"a male voice says.

"The only person ever known to have a belt with a male voice was...my mother." the girls look at Aiko with concern and Aiko snaps out of it."Okay let's transform. Just say transform, I guess."

"TRANSFORM!"

Momoko's eyes turn really light pink and her hair and bangs start to grow longer and turn hot pink while it grows the tips are light rose colored. Her hair reaches her ankles. Her bow suddenly disappears and is replaced with a light pink headband. The headband has two miniature bows on the side that look like her signature bow. She has on a light rose colored off the shoulder shirt and it has two white straps where the shoulder part would be. The shirt is long so it stops half way on her white mini ruffle skirt. Lastly she has hot pink boots on that end in between her ankles and knees. Momoko has a necklace with two hearts fused together one white the other pink. She also has on two rings on her left hand one white with four crystals the other light pink with two crystals.

Miyako's eyes turn baby blue and her twin tails grow longer so the tips reach her knees. It's aquamarine colored and the tips are the same color as her eyes. She's wearing a cyan colored dress shirt that is slit in the middle so the sides go out. Under that is a pastel blue tank top. She also has on a black pleated skirt that ends mid-thigh and has a ribbon on the side. Along with coral blue ankle boots with black socks. holding her twin tails are two blue flower ribbons. Miyako now Bubbles also has a finger bracelet that is blue with black mini gems on her right hand.

Kaoru's eyes turn lime green and so does her hair but the tips are light green and it grows so long that it reaches her waist. She has a green star clip that hold her bangs back. She has on a neon green t-shirt with yellow stripes and a wide collar and under it is a dark green tank top it also has a hoodie. She also has on mid thigh jean shorts with lime green combat boots. She's wearing dark green finger less gloves with a big star shaped gem on each.

Aiko's eyes turn neon yellow and her hair turns blond with brown tips at the end and grows till it reaches near the floor. She has her hair in the hair style of low twin tails and they're being held by two big brown buttons. She's wearing a scarf that covers her whole mouth and reaches the floor with yellow and brown stripes. She has a yellow cropped sweater and under that is a brown tank top. She has on jean shorts that are a little shorter than Kaoru's. She has studs. One has a smiley face the other is a ribbon. She has on socks that go over her knee both are yellow. Lastly she has on knee high dark brown converses.

"Hyper blossom"Momoko's belt says.

"Rolling Bubbles"

"Powered Buttercup"

"Ballistic Button"

The girls look at their outfits in awe. Blossom and Bubbles squeal and Buttercup plugs her ears with her fingers.

Button laughs telepathically in all their heads. Blossom grabs her by the shoulders with an excited look on her face,"You have telepathy!"

Button replies again telepathically,"Yes. I mostly talk by telepathy in this form."

There is a beeping coming from all their belts and Button taps hers. The professor's voice comes through all the belts.

"Girls the Rowdyruff boys are causing trouble by the park."

"We're on it,"Bubbles says.

* * *

><p>D.S.:Done<p>

Button: Ballistic Button?

D.S.: Yes, it's kawaii. Like you!

Bubbles:Thanks for the new outfits

D.S.:You're welcome. More to come in the new chappie.


End file.
